Something Hidden in Plain View
by HPfanatic592
Summary: Sometimes, on the surface, everything is in plain view. But look deeper, and you'll find out that there's a story behind every smile. GeorgexOC
1. Chapter 1

1:The Meeting

"Ooo! Look at this-Instant Makeover Charm! Just do the spell and it re-does your hair, makeup, and clothes...everything!"

"Wow! This is amazing- anything you crave, just pop it into your mouth and whatever you want to taste, it'll turn into!"

Two seventh-year girls stood, amazed at the assortment of girly products at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They were picking up everything and looking at it, as though they wanted everything in the store. One of the girls was just a bit tall for her age. Her name was Maria. She had shoulder-length hair, which was highlighted in various shades from dark brown to white-blonde. She had emerald eyes and strawberry-colored lips. Her skin was the color of sand, but she liked it that way. Her friend was average height, but slender. Her name was Julia. Her dark brown hair skimmed in between her shoulder and elbow, but it was often tied up. Her eyes were murky blue, the color of a sea and wore too much dark blue eyeliner. Her skin was dotted with freckles, and she loved them. They mostly just looked around at the products, laughing as a Pygmy Puff rolled around in its cage, and awing as they jumped over one another. Julia, always the more curious and less cautious one of the friends, was starting to put her hand in the Pygmy Puff cage to pick one out when a voice behind them said,

"I probably wouldn't pick _that_ one up. The thing almost bit Fred's finger off yesterday."

They both jumped, Julia dropping the Puffskein, and turned around. They saw an adorable redhead bearing a mischeivious smile at them. With a flick of his wand, George Weasley picked up the tiny pink fluffball and sat it back into its cage. He smiled at the girls, who both slightly blushed and smiled back. Julia was looking around and occasionally at her feet, but Maria was looking right at George. He was adorable. She loved his smile. And his hair.

"How are you beautiful ladies doing today? Looks like you've found our Pygmy Puffs, come in pink or purple. Course, you already knew that, being that you tried to get one out."

The girls tried to look sorry as they exchanged looks, but couldn't help but laugh at the look on each others', and George's, faces. George let out a laugh that could have filled the shop while Maria giggled quite loudly and Julia chuckled sheepishly. Maria was, no doubt, crushing on George. Julia was already seeing a Ravenclaw, but Maria knew all they had done was snog each other in the corridors, and Julia probably didn't know his last name. George gave Maria a very big smile as Julia left to check out a skinny boy with long brown hair.

"Ah! Maria! It's good to see a friendly face! It's been too long". They hugged breifly, Maria trying her hardest not to seem clingy but yet not to let go. George and Maria had been friends; they had all their classes together. But she hadn't heard from him since he left school. It was always hard for her to see her friend, Nicholas, crack a joke without Fred or George being there. Maria didn't know if George knew how she felt about him, but she hoped that he did, somehow. George was not her best friend, but he was more than an aquaintance. He was just -a friend. George usually hung out with his more popular friends, which usually didn't bother her, but she somtimes wished she was more popular. She continued flirting with him for as long as she could, but Fred called George into the back room because somebody tested the Norweigan One-Drop Skin Tanning Oil, which was still under developement, and they were looking like burnt toast. He bid her good-bye and she silently cursed whoever caused the commotion, for taking George away from her. Julia interupted her thoughts.

"I'm getting this load of stuff; if yer getting something better hurry."

"Why can't we just stay a little while...I...haven't decided...what I want yet."

"You just want to talk to Georgie Weasel. Why do you like him anyway? His hair is orange. Reminds me of pumpkins."

"Hey! I really like him, ok, and I don't care what you think about him. His hair is red, thankyouverymuch, and the most adorable I've seen on any boy ever, except maybe Fred, or Bill, or Ron, even Charlie...but that's besides the point! I don't go making it a point about that Ravenclaw boy you're snogging, you don't know one little thing about him." She thought in her mind,_slut_, but cursed herself for thinking of her "friend" like that and shook it off.

Julia rolled her eyes at Maria's comments, as she usually did when she wanted to seem like the bigger person. She held The Amazing Two-second Bad-Breath Cure, An Instant Daydream, several sugar quills, and many other things that Maria couldn't make out. She grabbed a Love Potion she hoped she could try on George(but knew would never work), UnSplit Ends(guarenteed to make your hair grow twice its length!), and a bottle of flourescent pink, sweetly-scented ink, paid, and silently cursed the tinkling bell that sounded her departure.

This is my FIRST EVER fanfic posted, and I'm really nervous, so PLEASE read and review. Reviews are oh-so appreciated, so I can improve my writing. If you're interested, there will be about 20 chapters to this story, I;m planning. All you have to do is R&R.

Viel Liebe

(thats much love in german)

megan xo


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N)George, Fred, Harry,etc. are all J.K.Rowling's, but the ones I made up are mine.(Maria,Julia, etc.). But except for the made up characters, I don't own anything. My lawyer made me write this.sigh We have been spending alot of time together since I've starting writing fanfic, it seems...hmmmm...interesting. j/p guys just kiddin round. viel leibe xo megan

ps...this chapter is dedicated to my **real-life**, red-haired, freckle-faced, always making me smile & laugh, M.R. george weasley . i love you sm

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2: Daydreams and Brothers

Maria sat up. It was nighttime, in the girls dormitory. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room to see if anyone was still awake, and thankfully, no one was. She pulled out a brown paper bag that flashed on the front with bright colors,**Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!**. She smiled and looked at what was inside. She had bought many things earlier today, but she was looking for one thing in particular. The love potion. She finally found a milky-pink glass bottle with a swirling silvery liquid inside. She stared at the shimmery contents of it as she swirled it around, leaving traces on the side of the bottle. She read the instructions on the bottle. It was to be taken by both her _and_ her admirer, but how could she possibly get George to take it when he wasn't in school and was busy with his shop? She felt her heart grow heavy. She put the bottle back into the bag and layed down again.

_It's so unfair to him ,_she thought,_ and it could go so wrong._

And it wouldn't be right to pretend like George loved her when he didn't. It would have gotton her hopes up too high. False hopes. But she still wanted him so badly, and half of her heart was saying,

_Just give it to him. It'll wear off sometime. And he won't have to ever remember._

But she shook it off, and tried to fall asleep.

The next morning, Maria was awoken, regrettably, by Julia. She was having a good dream, an excellent one at that. She and George were laughing, smiling, together. There was nobody around but them.He soft red waves barely touched his shoulders as he laughed. She wasn't sure where they were, but they were having a good time. And there was no one else to share, no one else to listen, no one else to be bothered by. It was just them.

Maria was walking with Julia, heading for Charms, Maria's favorite subject, yet she didn't know why. Maria was going on about George and Fred, and just boys in general. Her red-and-gold scarf bounced as she bobbed down the corridor. Julia, however, was tired of this babbling about boys. She had just broken up with the boy she'd been snogging all week and moved to hating "stupid boys who can't kiss worth a damn" and now wanting someone with a six-pack(last week, it was boys with big feet and dark brown hair). Julia screamed as she looked up in front of her. A Fanged Frisbee was heading their way, but they ducked and nearly missed it. It reminded Maria of George, the way he used to make people laugh, even if it meant getting in trouble. George always knew how to make her laugh. She couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter what.

"I wish we had more trips to Diagon Alley." Maria dreamily wondered, out loud.

"That's only because you want to see your _boyfriend_." Julia giggled and Maria turned red in the cheeks.

But Maria bit the side of her mouth and continued walking. She was never one to pick a fight. She was always quiet, never protesting, usually following the rules. And Julia always got so mad so easily. She left Julia in the Charms room and promised to meet her at lunch. She walked down the line to her table to hurry and get a seat with Keid, a Hufflepuff friend with a big ego and sometimes, a big attitude. But sometimes she could be nice.

"Hey Keid," Maria said, laying her heavy books onto the old wooden table. Keid simply looked up and nodded. Apparently, she wasn't in a good mood today. Suprise.

Professer Flitwick was currently absent from class, obviously late, so Maria propped her head on the desk with her hand and started to daydream. Almost immediatly, her eyes began to glaze over...

_Maria and George were in the Three Broomsticks, both sipping a butterbeer and laughing together. She loved his laugh. They left, hand in hand and walking down to George's shop. But, it was icy on the cobblestones and Maria slipped and almost fell backwards, but George caught her just in time. She looked up,in his arms, and gazed into his gorgeous eyes. He smiled and he kissed her on the mouth. She stood up, blushing madly, but still looked adorable. _

_He took her hand and led her to the flat over his shop, which led to such a heavenly snogging that felt like Maria _had _died and gone to heaven. After they were done, she bit her lower lip and smiled at George, who had a huge grin across his face. _

_"I always liked you so much. I just didn't know how you felt about me, Maria. You always acted like you might have liked me...but I always doubted that you'd like someone like **me**."_

_Maria smiled lightly."Of course I always liked you. You have always been what I get up for everyday. I looked forward to seeing your smiling face and your jokes. You're the only person who could always, no matter if I was sad or happy, to make me smile. And you still do all of those things."_

_George put his hand on her cheek and brushed lightly. He was leaning in, with his eyes closed, about ready to-_

"Maria? Maria? Hello?"

Maria shook her head and blinked. She looked around. Half of the class was looking at her and giggling quietly. Apparently she'd been drooling. Her cheeks flushed as though her Aunt Corvi had pinched them. That had been an excellent daydream, though. It was almost worth the snickers from the Slytherins and Professor Flitwick addressing her about "sleeping in class". As she left class, Keid tapped her on the shoulder and whispered,

"Thinkin' bout Weasley, eh?" with a slight, but not mean grin across her face.

Was it really that obvious that she liked him that much? Did her eyes grow wide and dreamy as she thought of him? Maria was walking very fast, books tucked under her arms, toward the Great Hall, when she bumped into none other than Ron Weasley, George's less but still very attractive brother. As she accidently bumped into him, both of their books fell and they both went down to pick them up. They both muttered "Sorry", and got up, but when Maria looked at Ron, it was like looking at a younger George Weasley. She bit her lip nervously and walked hurridly away. Ron was, of course, very handsome, but she tried to throw him out of her mind because he was much younger, and he could never mean as much to her as George did.

Later, during lunch, Maria and Julia were discussing going to Diagon Alley this afternoon. Only seventh years could, and they were grateful for it. They both had free periods after Transfiguration, and she had just sucked the last of her Sugar Quills in History of Magic. Maria found this as a great excuse to go and see George. See ran up to her dormitory and grabbed some Galleons. She had to keep buying things, or it would seem obvious that she was just going to flirt with him. But maybe she wanted him to notice. Either way, they made their way down the corridors to Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) I don't own anything except (so far) Julia, Maria, and Keid (pronounced kay-duh or kayd. rhymes with paid or made). Everything else is from the brilliant mind of Jo Kathleen Rowling-JKR.

Thanks to anyone who has read and reviewed. Reviews really help me and keep me writing.

Thanks so much to **HrWeasley**-your review really made my day! thanks so much! i don't think it shows up, though, but i'm working on it.

If you don't like this story, I'm currently working on 2 new ones. So just keep checking )

again...this chapter is dedicated to the one and only, redheaded, brown-eyed, ipods in algebra, "silly goose", **M.R.**-my own weasley

viel leibe

megan xo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3: Butterbeer and Rumors

The wind whipped around Maria and Julia's face and made their hair fly madly around their faces. When they finally reached Hogsmeade, they stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. They both loved the warm, comforting atmosphere in there, and they stopped as often in the winter as they could.

"Where d'you wanna go? I have to stop at the Owlery, need some food for Altair."

"And um, I wanna go to Weasley's Wizarding Whee-"

"Of course you do. To see _George._" Julia said 'George' in a sing-song voice, which made Maria smile.

"I hope he asks you out or _something_. You see his ears when he's around you. They turn red at the top. It's actually a bit cute."Julia continued,"Not that I like him or anything. I think he likes you."

Maria's heart skipped more than a few beats, but besides her flushed cheeks, she remained calm.

"I was actually thinking about kind of..well..." Maria's cheeks were apple-red,"maybe...asking him out...or something."

Julia squealed so loud that alomost everyone turned around to look at them. Maria was dying of laughter at the reaction, her head buried in her hands, trying to hold back laughs.

"Oh my God, you really are? That is so cute! I really think that you should, he's so adorable! I hope he says yes! Besides, he might like you! This is so exciting!"

Maria looked shocked, and Julia realized that she hadn't told her what she had heard. Julia continued on.

"Oh, almost forgot! I can't believe I forgot to tell you! Anyways, I was talking to Keid and she said that she heard from Victoria, you know the one in Ravenclaw, who heard it from Katie who heard from Luna who heard from Hermione who heard from Ginny who heard from Ron who heard from Fred...whew I can't believe that I remembered that! Where was I? Oh, well anyway George apparently told Fred who told Ron who tol-"

"Okay! Okay! Whatever, okay I get it, just please tell me!"

"George likes a seventh-year here. For sure, I know that. And I think I heard that 'he wishes they were better mates, like last year'. Well, that's what I heard. It could be you, I guess. You were sort of mates, right? You'd look so good together, don't you think?"

"I dunno." She looked down at her butterbeer. Even though she doubted that George _actually_ liked her, she couldn't help but hope for it.

"Well _I _think he likes you. I don't care what you think. You're so pretty, and smart. How could'he not like you?"

Maria laughed."Yeah, of course, I'm so _beautiful!_" She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder."And I'm so incredibly smart! Who couldn't like me?", she said sarcastically, laughing.

"We better get going to Weasley's or we're going to miss Divination. Not that it would be bad, though",Julia said,"I swear, that woman's trying to get us high!"

They finished the last of their drinks and headed out into the cold, winter wind. The girls made their way to the shop, their shoes crunching under the icy, hard snow. They finally reached the shop,which was heavily covered with colorful, flashing posters. _George's shop,_Maria thought dreamily . Maria held her breath as she pushed open the door. She couldn't go back now. This was her chance.


	4. Chapter 4

i haven't gotton many reviews but i guess i need more chapters if i want more reviews, so here you go. sorry, its been a few days. in literature today though i thought out the whole story, so chapters should come fairly quick.

thanks to all of you the have reviewed and like my stuff. it really means alot.

and this chapter, as all, is dedicated to the guy who gave me casting crowns, ratman and alot of laughs from 3rd thru 7th period: M.A.R(ha! i found out his middle name today!).

je'taime, xo megan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4:A Beating Heart**

The bell jingled as Maria stepped her foot inside the door. She had decided. She was going to do it, no matter what Julie said. Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a redhead with a smile, and her hopeful face fell when she didn't see George. She walked around, her head perched similar to Aunt Petunia's over a garden fence, scoping him out. But after many minutes of looking, she found no one. In complete despair, she ran over to the back room, where unauthorized products (and the occasional event of students snogging) were held.

She wove through boxes of multi-colored sweets, lunch pails that seemed to bite, and newborn Pygmy Puffs that were changing their colors every few seconds. She heard someone's footsteps coming towards her, but she was so set on finding George that she just kept bobbing around stacks of boxes. All of the sudden, she was face-to-face with a tall, redheaded, freckle-faced boy.

"Hi George!" Maria said brightly, as though they had just met the first time.

"Hi, Maria. Erm, what are you doing back here?"George questioned, as though he were nervous.

"I, um, was trying to find...you." She felt foolish and swore that George could hear her heart beating faster than a Fanged Frisbee flying through the fifth-floor corridor. She bit her lip in nervousness.

"Oh, er, ok. Can I help you? GET OUT! GET OUT! THIS PLACE IS NOT FOR SNOGGING!" George yelled at two fourth-years leading each other, holding hands. George added a quick "sorry".

"Well, um..." She was apparently taken aback by George's yelling, even though it was not at her."I was wondering, erm, if you would like to go the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade with me on Friday night, just for a butterbeer or maybe a Firewhiskey or something, you know?" Maria bit her lip so hard she could have sworn she cut it, her palms were cold and clammy but at the same time sweaty, and her heart stopped beating.

"Oh."

She could not tell if this was a good or bad "oh", and she said,"Well, if you're busy or you don't want to go or whatever, that's fine." Maria was talking so fast that even she couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Oh, no, it's not that at all. I just have business meeting with Mr.Adams Friday night." Maria's face fell with disapointment. "But I'm definitly free for Saturday night, if you're not busy."

Maria's heart jumped a mile and she had a wide smile on, because she couldn't hold it back. She breathed.

"Yes, yes, I'm free on Saturday! So um, I'll meet you there at seven?" She was practically shouting, and it was drawing attention to them. Much to her suprise, George put his finger on her lips to signal for her to be quieter.

"Shh!" He laughed. "Meet you at seven then. I look forward to it." He gave her a wink, and even more to Maria's suprise, he kissed her on the cheek. He smiled and walked out into the store.

Maria stood there in complete shock. She was looking around, with a smile on her face, and then she squealed with delight. She walked back into the store, with a look of disbelief and happiness spread upon her face. Julia stood at the entrance to the back room, with a huge grin on her face, obviously eavesdropping and hearing everything that had just happened. She smiled and gave Maria a big hug. She whispered,

"HA! I knew it, I knew it!"

They Apparated back to Hogwarts, and celebrated in the Gryffindor common room with Maria's friends Keid, Eloise, and Mirach. They talked for hours, and Maria's reality finally sunk in.

_Oh my lord. I'm going on a date with **George Weasley**. Why does he like me? Where did I go right?_

Maria then had a sudden stroke of panic. What were they going to talk about? What was she going to where? How should she act? Maria had only had one boyfriend before, and that was only in their second year, so they were young and innocent, just puppy love. She tried going out with a boy named Sean last year, but it just didn't work out. Now she was nervous that she was going to muck up the date she had worked so hard and long to get!

_But at least I got the date!_ She thought, nervously happy. _But what if he doesn't really like me and he was scared to say no?_

**He kissed you.**

_That's true! But what if-he just wants to make someone jealous so they will go out with him?_

**He kissed you.**

_Shut up! I know he kissed me!_ She touched the place on her cheek that his lips had brushed. _But I'm not sure, I never will be._

**You got the date. He wants to go out with you if he said yes to the date.**

Maria shook her head at an attempt to get rid of her debating self. She bid good-night to her gossiping friends, but not before she looked into the fire. She had always loved fire for some reason , it always made her feel at home. She pounded her feet against the stone stairs, in an attempt to make as much sound as possible. But she didn't know why she wanted to make the sound, or why she didn't fall asleep until four oclock in the morning. She had a funny feeling inside her stomach. She wanted to simply jump onto her bed and scream with happiness, but she also wanted to just sit and write in her diary. She closed her eyes and dreamt.

_George Weasley stood in the Three Broomsticks with his arm around Maria. They were laughing and smiling, and George occasionally gave Maria a little squeeze. They had both had a butterbeer and Firewhiskey, which made Maria very sleepy. She begged for George to take her back to Hogwarts so she could get some sleep, but it was early morning already and George couldn't just go in carrying Maria like that. _

_So he took her back to his flat over the shop. She was already asleep when he got there, so he laid her on his bed. He covered her up in a thick blue blanket and stroked her hair. He rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair. George layed down beside her and kissed her on the lips. She showed no sign of awakening. _

_Maria's teeth chattered, as she was near the drafty window. He took Maria in his strong arms and held her tight. She stopped shivering._

_One lone tear fell from George's eye. He held a single blood red rose in his hand and lovingly brushed a gravestone marked _Maria Gabriela Weasley, born May 17,1987, died October 3, 2006-

"NOOOO!" Maria woke up, shivering in a cold sweat, shaking violently. She took a few sharp breaths of air and realised she was crying. She sat up and looked outside the frost-covered window. The bloody sky bowed to a rising sun. It was already morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review!

After reading my story I realised it might have gotton a bit boring. So I'm doing what I can to make it the best.

If I keep dragging on about something that isn't interesting, please let me know so I can make it better. Anything to improve my writing.

Dedicated to the only person who has ever really been there for me, even though he doesn't know it, **Michael Alan Rabun.**

Viel liebe, Megan xo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4:A Note and a Brother**

Maria's breaths slowly got longer and more steady. She looked at her watch. It was seven thirty. What was that dream about? She had _died._ The last thing in her dream before that had been George holding her. She silently, breathlessly wondered,

_Is George going to _kill _me?_

She pondered it for a few minutes but it could not plauge her mind. George was such a sweet, generous person. He could never do anything to hurt her, let alone try and muder her. She was thrusted out of her vivid daydreams as a caramel-colored owl with shining black eyes tapped its curvy beak on the windows, which were covered in melting frost. Maria stumbled out of the warm of the silk sheets and walked drunkily over to the window, her pale pink nightgown traipsing on the rug-covered floor. She wedged her cold fingers under the window and lifted with all her might, which allotted just enough room for her small brown owl to get through. But Merc, as Maria liked to call her owl, although its full name was Mercury, simply sat upon the earthen windowsill.

"C'mon, get in then, I don't happen to have all day!" Maria said, slightly agaitated at the bitter, frostbitten wind swirling through the crack. The owl gave a sarcastic hoot of happiness, and flew inside.

She hastily untied the envelope from Merc's leg, which was replyed by Merc biting her finger. She drew back quickly and stuck her cut finger in her mouth.

"Go and find so frogs or mice or something, I'm sorry but I'm out of food." Merc shook his head and hooted in defiance. "I'm sorry. Just go to the Owlery."

Merc nipped her finger again and flew out of the window. Maria gingerly wrapped her bleeding finger in gauze and threw on her clothes without thinking. She was pulling on her maroon socks when she remembered that note that Merc had flown in. She scrambled to her nightside table and picked it up. The envelope read,

_Maria Foley_

_The Girl's Dormitory_

_Gryffindor Tower_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Maria bit her bottom lip, thinking. She knew that writing from somewhere, the thin, messy writing, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She shrugged her shoulders as the bright morning sun rose above the Black Lake, its reflection glaring on the glassy surface like a mirror. A single, short piece of parchment was inside, and it bore the same handwriting as the envelope. Maria's eyes scanned over it quickly and then she read it fully.

_Maria,_

_I can't wait until our date on Saturday. I'm sorry if I might have embaressed you with the kiss, and I apologize. I hope can forgive me, and I look forward to seeing you soon._

George

Maria squealed with excitement and held the piece of parchment in between her sweaty hands. She threw on her black leather boots and ran down into the common room. Of course she didn't mind that he kissed her, because she loved him! She grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled back a reply.

_George,_

_Of course you didn't embaress me, I can't wait either. Meet you at seven!_

_Love,_

Maria

She bounced to the Great Hall like a girl who had just been asked on her first date. She walked calmly over to her table and wedged herself a seat between Julia and Keid. Julia was stuffing her face with fluffy buttermilk pancakes covered with sticky maple syrup, while Keid was spooning orange marmalade onto a piece of flaky,buttery croissant. Maria smiled.

"Wha's wi' yoo dis mornin'?" asked Julia, with her mouth full of sausage and pancakes. Maria just kept smiling.

"Oh nothing. Just a beautiful morning, don't you think?"

"Righ', sure." Julia was now downing pumpkin juice along with her immensive breakfast. She wasn't interested in whatever Maria was goggling about, since she concentrated on eating as much as possible. Maria didn't seem to care, though, and filled her plate with bacon and scrambled eggs. She had forgotton all about her dream until Ron Weasley passed by where Maria was sitting. Seeing the red hair made her remember her dream again. She thought very hard about it, but it was too hard to look into her own death like that. She shoved it out of her mind, just like she had done earlier that morning.

Three days passed and there was only one more day to go until her date. Herbology was Maria's last class on Friday, and she was completely tuned out.

Professor Sprout asked,"Maria, how do you tell a Baerbiza Lemon Fern from its sister, the Mocuimra Cactus?" Maria woke up from yet another daydream.

"Oh! Um, the Baerbiza Fern turns blue when touched with bubotuber pus, and the Mocuimra Cactus only grows where werewolves are present."She gave her answer without enthusiasm, surprised that she knew it, and returned to her daydreams.

"Well done, Miss Foley, ten points to Gryffindor!"

Maria didn't notice and drew little hearts all over her notes paper. Some were small, others were larger and read, Mrs.Maria Gabriela Weasley, in curvy, girly lettering. Maria sighed. This was her dream, to go out with the guy of her dreams. She was living in her dream.

But she couldn't help but let her mind wander and find the dream that had plagued her days before. She was tearing it apart and taking each piece, analyzing it and then destroying it. The part with the gravestone scared her the most and gave her goosbumps on her arms. It had read that she died...but it happened this year! And, it was only in October...it was already almost March. That gave her seven months to live. Her eyes widened.

**But it was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything.**

_But it was so real. Everything else was real in the dream._

**You married George.**

_What? _

**On the gravestone, it said your last name was Weasley. Which means you married him.**

Maria smiled at the thought of marrying him. But the dream made absolutely no sense at all. Professor Sprout dismissed the class and Maria and Julia started off toward the Great Hall. Sometimes Maria hated having thoughts. They hung over her like a storm cloud, raining on her parade.

"Blimey, I'm so hungry!" Julia whined. She was _always _hungry.

"Yeah, I know, you tell me all the time." Maria was still in her own world, but as someone ran past her and knocked her over, she was literally knocked out of her dreams. She looked up.

Ron Weasley looked back, still running, and yelled a quick, "Sorry!", and turned to meet his friends Harry and Hermione. Maria wished she had friends like Ron had. Maria was very shy, and never really made any vague attempt to make friends. Her friends were mostly superficial and shallow, very unlike Maria herself. Julia helped Maria up and they both laughed.

The girls headed toward the Great Hall, where they could smell roast chicken and biscuits. They sat next to Keid and Sean, who had a secret relationship, and only Maria and Julia knew it. It made Maria ache for someone to hold her hand. Maria helped carrots onto her golden plate and was reaching for the gravy when she saw a redhead walk by with a boy with asphalt-black hair.

It was Ron again! Why was he always there where ever she was? Has he always been there, but gone unnoticed? He seemed to always be at her side. Maybe it was just because she liked George, but maybe it was something else...


	6. Chapter 6

This is really short but I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter. Review…please! I'm not posting anymore until I get five more reviews! Ha! Now you have to. And if you haven't checked out my other stories, please do. My bubbles story is so funny, well I think it is. It's only two chapters so it won't kill you.

I don't know how long it'll take for ch 7 to come up because I missed a day of school and I have makeup work to do.

Please email me for suggestions to the story I would really like to have some ideas.

Viel liebe,

Megan xo

---------------------

**Chapter 6: A Date and an Ankle**

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Maria!" Julia said as Maria came out from behind the dressing curtain.

She was wearing a silk shirt that had lace lining. It was sexy, but not too sexy, casual, and showed off just a little bit of cleavage. Since it was sleeveless, she threw on a cream-colored crocheted shrug. Her pants were dark brown dress pants that fit her very nicely, with a belt the same as the lace on her shirt. Her shoes had just a little half-inch heel, closed toe with beading, and completed her outfit fabulously. She smoothed down her shirt nervously, her freshly painted baby-pink nails played with the lace belt. She sat down and let Julia curl her hair. Julia and Maria hummed a song together while she waved her wand around Maria's head and watching her golden hair magically curl up into beautiful waves.

"Do you think this outfit is too much? I mean, with the shirt and all, we're just going to get a butterbeer,' asked Maria, biting her lip in nervousness. It was just an hour until she was supposed to meet George at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

"Maybe. Why don't you try putting on those jeans"- she gestured to a pair of worn-out jeans in their 'rejected' pile, "so it'll look a bit more casual."

"Okay." Maria got up and changed her pants to the distressed jeans. They looked very nice and Julia gave her a thumbs-up.

"Much better. Still sexy though. You'll knock him out the first time he looks at you!" Julia giggled, and Maria laughed but turned beet red.

Julia continued, "Oh, come off it. You're one on the prettiest girls in seventh year, and you know it. He's lucky to get you!"

"Ha ha. Right." Maria replied, even though she did notice she was one of the more attractive people in their grade. She was fairly modest, but she wasn't going to tell herself she was ugly when she knew she was ok-looking.

"Yeah, you know you're pretty, I see the look." Julia joked. Maria rolled her eyes. "Now it's time to do your makeup. Hmm, I'm thinking, black eyeliner, pink shadow? No? Damn, that's what I knew you'd say." said Julia, in reply to Maria's quick head shake when she mentioned eyeliner. Maria knew Julia. She had known her since her third year, when they met. Maria loved Julia, but couldn't trust her, not with her makeup. She knew her too well.

Half and hour later Maria was clip-clopping down the stone stairs in her heels. She got into a carriage departing to Hogsmeade. The carriage reached its destination and Maria climbed out. Every time she came across a gap in the cobblestones, her shoes would get stuck in it.

_Bloody heels,_ She thought, _Should have worn those flats._

It was so cold, and she was so nervous, that by the time Maria reached the Three Broomsticks she was shaking. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for George. She didn't see him. She was early, after all. She looked again, hoping she had missed him in the dim light. But then she saw him in a corner, with two butterbeers on the table, his face glowing in the light of a nearby dusty window.

**George's P.O.V.**

I had been waiting at the Three Broomsticks for nearly ten minutes before Maria got there. I was almost twenty minutes before seven o'clock, though, so she wasn't late at all. I just wanted to be early. I was so nervous about this date. I was practically shaking, and that's when she walked in.

I have never seen anyone look so pretty in my life. I realized I was staring at her. I had to pinch myself to smile. I've never been good with girls!

She came and sat down and she said she was grateful that I had already ordered her a butterbeer because it was cold outside. I felt special because of that. It sounds horribly girly, I know! But we started to talk and I realized that I didn't want to spend my time with no one but her.

**End George's POV**

Maria and George talked for almost an hour. They found out that they actually had a lot in common. They both loved the little known band Pointing Wands and they both hated Pumpkin Pasties. They both had a lot of siblings. George had six siblings, and Maria had five. They never had an awkward moment, and they were always talking and laughing about something.

They flirted until both of their butterbeers were icy cold. George paid Madam Rosemerta and they started outside. It was windy and chilly outside. George saw Maria shiver and he draped his sweater around her shoulders. She smiled and took his hand, lacing his fingers into hers. Their hands fit perfectly.

George kept cracking jokes at Maria until her cheeks hurt from laughing so much. They had almost reached the carriages when once again, Maria's heel got stuck in a cobblestone, but this time, she fell.

"Ahhh!" she said, as she twisted her ankle painfully.

"Are you alright?" George said fretfully. He didn't want to see her in pain.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she said, remorsefully. The date had gone so well and now she had ruined it.

"It's ok. My flat's just over there, you can come over while I get it bandaged up." he said, and he scooped her up. She laughed and George kissed her on the forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

This is really short but I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter. Review…please! I'm not posting anymore until I get five more reviews! Ha! Now you have to. And if you haven't checked out my other stories, please do. My bubbles story is so funny, well I think it is. It's only two chapters so it won't kill you.

I don't know how long it'll take for ch 7 to come up because I missed a day of school and I have makeup work to do.

Please email me for suggestions to the story I would really like to have some ideas.

Viel liebe,

Megan xo

---------------------

**Chapter 6: A Date and an Ankle**

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Maria!" Julia said as Maria came out from behind the dressing curtain.

She was wearing a silk shirt that had lace lining. It was sexy, but not too sexy, casual, and showed off just a little bit of cleavage. Since it was sleeveless, she threw on a cream-colored crocheted shrug. Her pants were dark brown dress pants that fit her very nicely, with a belt the same as the lace on her shirt. Her shoes had just a little half-inch heel, closed toe with beading, and completed her outfit fabulously. She smoothed down her shirt nervously, her freshly painted baby-pink nails played with the lace belt. She sat down and let Julia curl her hair. Julia and Maria hummed a song together while she waved her wand around Maria's head and watching her golden hair magically curl up into beautiful waves.

"Do you think this outfit is too much? I mean, with the shirt and all, we're just going to get a butterbeer,' asked Maria, biting her lip in nervousness. It was just an hour until she was supposed to meet George at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

"Maybe. Why don't you try putting on those jeans"- she gestured to a pair of worn-out jeans in their 'rejected' pile, "so it'll look a bit more casual."

"Okay." Maria got up and changed her pants to the distressed jeans. They looked very nice and Julia gave her a thumbs-up.

"Much better. Still sexy though. You'll knock him out the first time he looks at you!" Julia giggled, and Maria laughed but turned beet red.

Julia continued, "Oh, come off it. You're one on the prettiest girls in seventh year, and you know it. He's lucky to get you!"

"Ha ha. Right." Maria replied, even though she did notice she was one of the more attractive people in their grade. She was fairly modest, but she wasn't going to tell herself she was ugly when she knew she was ok-looking.

"Yeah, you know you're pretty, I see the look." Julia joked. Maria rolled her eyes. "Now it's time to do your makeup. Hmm, I'm thinking, black eyeliner, pink shadow? No? Damn, that's what I knew you'd say." said Julia, in reply to Maria's quick head shake when she mentioned eyeliner. Maria knew Julia. She had known her since her third year, when they met. Maria loved Julia, but couldn't trust her, not with her makeup. She knew her too well.

Half and hour later Maria was clip-clopping down the stone stairs in her heels. She got into a carriage departing to Hogsmeade. The carriage reached its destination and Maria climbed out. Every time she came across a gap in the cobblestones, her shoes would get stuck in it.

_Bloody heels,_ She thought, _Should have worn those flats._

It was so cold, and she was so nervous, that by the time Maria reached the Three Broomsticks she was shaking. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for George. She didn't see him. She was early, after all. She looked again, hoping she had missed him in the dim light. But then she saw him in a corner, with two butterbeers on the table, his face and longish curly hair glowing in the light of a nearby dusty window. She walked to the table, being careful as to not get her heel stuck in the knots of the wooden floor.

**George's P.O.V.**

I was waiting at the Three Broomsticks for nearly ten minutes before Maria got there. I was almost twenty minutes before seven o'clock, though, so she wasn't late at all, I just wanted to be early. I was so nervous about this date. I was practically shaking, and that's when she walked in.

I have never seen anyone look so pretty in my life. I realized I was staring at her. I had to pinch myself to smile. I've never been good with girls!

She came and sat down and she said she was grateful that I had already ordered her a butterbeer because it was cold outside. I felt special because of that. It sounds horribly girly, I know! But we started to talk and I realized that I didn't want to spend my time with no one but her.

**End George's POV**

Maria and George talked for almost an hour. They found out that they actually had a lot in common. They both loved the little known band Pointing Wands and they both hated Pumpkin Pasties. They both had a lot of siblings. George had six siblings, and Maria had five. They both hated being in the middle of the birth order, but loved having so many kids around. They never had an awkward moment, and they were always talking and laughing about something.

They flirted until both of their butterbeers were icy cold and the moon was shining outside. George paid Madam Rosemerta and they started outside. It a windy, and rather chilly February night. George saw Maria shiver and he draped his sweater around her shoulders. She smiled and took his hand, lacing his fingers into hers. Their hands fit perfectly. He blushed.

George kept cracking jokes at Maria until her cheeks hurt from laughing so much. They had almost reached the carriages when once again, Maria's heel got stuck in a cobblestone, but this time, she fell.

"Ah!" she said, as fell sideways and twisted her ankle painfully.

"Are you alright?" George said fretfully. He didn't want to see her in pain.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she said, remorsefully. The date had gone so well and now she had ruined it.

"It's ok. We can just Apparate to my flat, you can come and I'll get it bandaged up." he said, and he scooped her up. She laughed and George kissed her on the forehead.

"Hold on tight!" he said, as he held her close to his body and she suddenly felt a tugging at her middle. Then, she landed in the middle of George's messy apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Did you like it? I thought it was cute. Very first-date-ish. But cute. It might be short, but they're getting longer I promise you! And some people…not necessarily George and Maria, are going to do more than kiss. Maybe snog. I don't know, it depends on feedback and what I feel like writing.

I have like 10 pages of notebook paper covered front and back in fanfic. It's crazy. That's what I do in school. 2 pages a class period, lol.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please review. And more than my regular readers even though I love you too! I just want to know what other people think too.

Ok, enough! To the chapter!

xoxo Megan-hey view my other very bad fanfics!

-----------------------------

7:Now I Only Waste My Time Dreaming of You

They Apparated to his apartment and landed in a pile of dirty clothes. George was highly embarrassed at the state of his little flat. He picked Maria up and took her over to his bed.

Maria thought, _His bed? Wha- _

"Sorry, we don't have much furniture yet, haven't got much time," George said nervously. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea.

"It's ok." Her voice was wary also, but reassuring.

"I'll be right back."

He left the room and left Maria to investigate. But there wasn't really much to see. A small desk sat in the corner of the room, littered in pieces of parchment, old, blackened quills, and half-eaten, moldy food. She smiled. She wasn't exactly the cleanest person either. His bed was a king-sized four-poster bed, with a squeaky mattress and dark blue sheets. A small bedside table sat on her left, with just a small brass clock containing little wands for hands.

She heard his footsteps and focused her attention her picking her nails. He came in looking a little disheveled, and holding a thin, peeling book.

He sat next to her on the bed, flipping through the book.

He muttered as he turned the pages.

"Here. Real simple. Be right back." George hurriedly walked out and left Maria looking hopeless. She heard a crack and realized that he had just Apparated somewhere.

"He's just nervous, is all," she quietly said to herself. She rubbed her swollen ankle.

George came back holding a glass of something that looked like a mixture of hot chocolate and vegetable soup. It had no odor, but she would rather eat a million ants than whatever was in that glass.

"Ew, what is that?" She let it escape before she could stop herself.

"Just got it from Mum. It'll heal your ankle. She says it doesn't taste bad." George implied, handing Maria the glass.

"Are you sure? It looks sort of… gross."

"Yeah, I promise. I've had it loads of times, Ginny kicking me in the-" He paused, "yeah. It's ok, tastes like carrots I guess." He had lied, but he would do anything to get her to trust him.

Maria raised her eyebrows but smiled. She trusted him and cautiously raised the glass to her lips. It did taste like carrots, and she actually felt it flowing through her body to her foot. The swelling instantly went down and it stopped throbbing. Maria smiled.

"Thanks George!"

She hugged him from her spot on the bed. His cheeks turned red.

"Oh, you're welcome."

"I guess I better get back to Hogwarts." She looked at the clock. "Shit! It's almost twelve!" Maria started thinking of ways to get into Hogwarts without getting in trouble. And she mentally punished herself for cursing.

"You can stay here."

Maria barely heard it over the racket of her own brain. She stopped thinking.

"But, George, I can't, I have to go back to Hogwarts."

"It's ok. I can get you there in the morning."

"But-"

"It's ok, you can sleep here, and I'll sleep on the floor. No biggie. Besides, Dumbley-dore would have a fit even if you explained what happened and went back this late." Maria sniggered at George's funny nickname for Dumbledore.

George laughed with her. It was music to both of their ears.

_It's like I'm living in a fairytale. This all can't be real! _Maria thought. She pinched herself. _Ow! Ok, I guess it is real. I'm a loser._ She smiled at George.

George looked deep into Maria's green eyes.

"Merlin, you're pretty." He let it come out before he could stop himself, but he honestly didn't care. She smiled and her cheeks flushed the same color of his hair.

_DO IT! JUST DO IT!_

George leaned over and kissed Maria on the cheek. She looked up at him in shock.

_Shit, George, you are a prat. She didn't want to be kissed! DAMN!_

She smiled. Wider than she ever had in her life. And she kissed George back. On the lips.

It was light and airy, but sweet. As they were kissing, George put his hand on hers. They separated, all eyes still closed.

It was Maria's first kiss.

She licked her lips lightly and kissed George again. Now that she had one, she couldn't get enough. This one was deeper. Eventually, George worked his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't describe the feeling. She felt like she had died and gone to heaven, all the things that boy was doing with his tongue in her mouth. Before she knew it, his hand was on her cheek.

George was putting his arm around her waist and pulling her toward him. She thought they were going all in. But she couldn't, not this soon, so she gently pushed him away, making it look very natural.

"George…" she said breathlessly, "You're a really good kisser."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

They both laughed at each other and George set up a sleeping bag in the living room. They said goodnight, and Maria almost went to sleep instantly. It was weird, because she barely slept any, and it took her forever to fall asleep. George, though, was wide awake for at least two hours.

He quietly crept out of his blue sleeping bag and tip toed to his bedroom. He thought,

_I'm never changing those sheets._

He peeked through the door and saw that Maria was fast asleep. He walked slower than he ever had in his life, trying not to disturb her sleep. Her soft hair fell in front of her face, and her eyes reflected the gleaming fire.

He sat and the edge of the bed and played with her hair. He thought the same thing he had been thinking and actually said before.

_Merlin, she's so pretty._

He softly kissed her forehead and went back to his sleeping bag, though not sleeping. He was too excited. Maria opened her eyes when she was sure George was gone. She wasn't asleep at all.

Maria had a boyfriend.

George had a girlfriend.

They both smiled at the thought and did fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the lack of update! I've been busy lately with other fanfics in my head and I totally forgot about this one! Thanks so much to my awesome beta, Erica. You are the best!

More reviews please, and I will so appreciate it.

Megan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight!

8: We're Only Liars

When Maria woke, she half expected George to be next to her in bed. But that was just a dream. She remembered him coming and kissing her in the middle of the night. She sighed in happiness. A ray of sunshine peeked through George's curtain-less window.

_Oh shit! I have to get back to Hogwarts before first class!_

She yanked off the heavy blanket and limped to the living room, where she saw George sleeping on the couch.

His arm draped off the side, his mouth hung open and a little speck of drool crept down his chin and onto the pillow.

"George?" Maria said softly, not really wanting to wake him up. He groaned and rolled over.

She gently pushed his arm, noting how muscular it was. His eyes fluttered and he twisted his head towards her.

"Izzatooerlee," said George, still half-asleep.

"C'mon, I have to get back to Hogwarts." she whined.

"Allrighgehmycoah," he grunted. Maria deciphered it into something like, "All right, get my coat."

She hobbled over to a mahogany coat hanger and grabbed a black leather jacket from it. George got up, rubbed his eyes, and made an attempt to straighten his hair. Maria giggled. He looked a sight. George smiled. He knew that she was laughing at him, and even though his pale cheeks turned crimson, he wasn't embarrassed. Even he knew that she wasn't really making fun of him.

Her thoughts started racing as George pulled his jacket over his nightshirt.

_I spent the night at George's house. Oh my gosh. But I didn't really. But I did, sort of, I guess. I didn't sleep with him or anything._

She was jerked out of her thoughts when she felt George's warm fingers lacing around hers oh-so casually. She bit her lip and bowed her head, hiding the warm that was creeping up her cheeks as she smiled.

It was awkwardly silent. George cleared his throat loudly and eventually spoke.

"Well, um, I guess we have to Apparate."

"I can't Apparate yet. I have to wait until my birthday."

"Oh. I can still do side-along Apparation, though, it's fastest. If you trust me, that is." He said comically, bearing a half-smile.

"Yeah, I trust you." It seemed that Maria was blushing alot this morning.

"Ok, have you Apparated before? Yes? Then, it's no different." George said in response to her nod. She had Apparated before, only once, and she hated it. But she wouldn't say anything.

George continued. "We can't Apparate directly into Hogwarts, of course, we'll go to Hogsmeade and Floo. Well, you will, I can't really go back to a school I was expelled from, can I?" They laughed and she gave a little eye-roll.

George grabbed onto her forearm and asked, "Are you ready? One, two…"

The unpleasant sensation of being magnetized through her lower back made Maria squirm a bit, but she closed her eyes and found herself on the familiar floor of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. She got up and dusted herself off.

"Hello, George!" called Madam Rosemerta from behind the bar counter.

"Hello, Madam Rosemerta. May we borrow some Floo powder? Maria has to get back to school quickly," George said very sweetly, as so she could not refuse them.

"Oh, of course. It's in that little jar on the mantle shaped like a bear. See it? Yes, that one dear. Just a pinch will do." She mused. She took a few glances at Maria and bore a sort of private smile. The Weasleys had always been family friends, and she was glad to see that he had found someone. She particularly liked George, he seemed politer than Fred.

"I will send you an owl soon, ok? I really had fun, Mar." George said, gingerly placing a kiss upon Maria's lips. They were both pleasantly surprised.

Maria licked her lips, not scandalously, but as if she had just been kissed. Which she had been.

"I had fun, too."

Another one of those awkward silences followed.

"Well, you better get going," George implied and threw some Floo powder into the red flames, which now sparkled green.

"I guess so."

With one last look of George, Maria stepped into the fire and shouted, "Gryffindor common room!"

A brilliant flash blinded George for a moment, and then the flames subsided and became red again.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Madam Rosemerta questioned, polishing a dusty glass. She had a youthful look on her face.

"Yes," he said breathlessly.

Maria stopped spinning and landed on an ancient Chinese rug.

_Yes, finally!_

Not that she had wanted to leave, but it was awkward at George's, and she really wanted to spill to her best friend, telling her every detail of his sweet and airy kisses.

If she had a best friend, mind you, that was what she would have done.

Julia was hardly a friend. Sure, she was there to hang out with, and share gossip with, but definitely not to tell secrets to.

Maria got up and climbed the staircase slowly. Her ankle felt better, but landing after they Apparated had sort of re-sprained it.

She hastily brushed her hair and tied it into a messy ponytail. She cried, "Accio Herbology book!" and caught the hurtling book as she descended down the stairs. She hoped she wouldn't be late.

Unfortunately, she was, and lost five house points. She found a seat next to Julia and Keid and rested on the hard wooden stool.

"Where the hell have you been?" Julia whispered as Professor Sprout continued lecturing about potting their Devil's Snare plants.

"I was…out?" Maria shrugged her shoulders when Julia gave her a nasty look.

"Out…with George."

"Yeah. So what?"

"What did you do? I told you-"

"Jesus, Julia, we didn't do anything like that! We didn't do anything." She was lying, but she was good at it. "I sprained my ankle really bad and he had to help me. I just fell asleep, I guess, so he booked me a room at the Three Broomsticks' Inn and he stayed there with me." So she was lying all the way, but what the hell, who was going to find out anyway, right?

"Aww, that's so sweet of him!" Julia said in her usual girlish voice. She was totally buying this.

"Yeah. Did you get the pickled ginger leaves?" Maria asked, trying to change the subject. She reached for a small jar that contained a muddy, viscous liquid in it and pulled out a small fuzzy leaf. She incorporated it into the dragon dung that was used to plant the Devil's Snare.

"Did he kiss you?" Julia asked, completely out of the blue.

Maria thought for a longer than she should have.

"No. We just hugged," she finally sighed, and looked down to hide her smiling eyes.

"Oh, well, that's ok, you'll see him again."

"Yeah, I reckon he'll send me an owl or something."

"What did you guys talk about?"

Maria went into every little thing they had talked about. Well, she went into the things that Julia might find interesting. Plus, she did add some things that they didn't talk about at all. But she had to satisfy Julia's constant craving for information, no matter how farfetched or boring that information was. She listened intently as they made their way to their next class, Charms.

"That's so sweet!" said Julia for about the sixth time since the story started. They rounded the corridor and Maria stopped dead in her tracks.

There, heading towards Maria and Julia, were none other than the Golden Trio: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Someone had just told a joke, because all three of them were laughing loudly.

Ron stole a glance at Maria as she still had her eyes locked on him. There was _something_ about him. She didn't know what. It wasn't the almost identical resemblance to George, or anything about his features or looks. It was extremely weird, and she couldn't figure out what it was.

It was like they both had a secret that they shared, and they couldn't bear to talk to each other. Or that something had happened between them. But the only time that Maria had ever communicated with Ron at all was when they accidentally bumped into each other on the train this year. It was pure accident, of course, but Maria had felt something had changed.

It was very agitating and frustrating to not know what was going on, but Maria finally looked away and kept walking as Julia stood in front of her about three feet, looking back and wondering why the hell she was still standing there.

"Sorry, I just spaced out, I guess," she lied as Julia gave her grief about holding them up from Charms.

"Thinking about George, eh?"

"No, I mean yes, yes, I was thinking about George, right."

"About how much you _love _him, right?" Julia teased. Maria was not paying any attention to her.

"Yeah, mmhmm."

An idea had just crossed her mind.

_Why haven't I thought of that before? It's so simple! I can be stupid…_

"Hey Mar," said Rosalind, a friend of Maria's.

Rosalind was fairly quiet, like Maria, and she loved to read. Sometimes she was bossy, sometimes she was passive, and sometimes she was the most fun person to hang out with. One difference between them, though, was that Rosalind was a pureblood, and Maria was a half-blood. Her mother was a pureblood witch and her father was a wizard from a Muggle family. Even though most purebloods made themselves worth more than they were, Rosalind didn't make a big deal out of it and sometimes wished she were a half-blood.

"Hi Rosa."

Professor Flitwick's high pitched voice squeaked, "Class, today we will be practicing the Replenishing Charm. Now, each of you please fill up half of your cups with water-there you go, now, when I count-"

"How did your date with George go?" Rosalind asked quietly after she whispered "_Aguamenti!" _into her porcelain teacup.

"How'd you know about that?"

"Julia. Has the biggest mouth, you know."

"I noticed_. Riempia!_"

Maria's glass filled full with water as she silently congratulated herself. The bell rung a few minutes later and they gathered up their books and left. Julia had a different class, so Maria walked with Rosalind to Transfiguration.

As Maria and Rosalind reached the Transfiguration room, a band of younger students flooded around them. Suddenly, a piece of folded-up parchment landed on top on Maria's books. She whipped her head around, but only saw a flash of red hair.


	10. Chapter 10

I am SO incredibly sorry for the late update; stuff going on, computer down. But thankfully, I used that time to hand-write this chapter. I worked so very hard on it so I hope you like it as much as I do, and please review. It would put a smile on my face.

Megan

-I own nothing except Rosalind, Maria, Keid. Everything else goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, who I am extremely jealous of.

-----------------

Chapter…what? Ten? You got it.

**Truffles and Another Meeting**

Maria hastily grabbed the folded-up piece of parchment and crumpled it up into her fist, not letting Rosa see it. She held the note within her fist until they reached Transfiguration, when she finally got a chance to stuff it into her pocket.

Maria focused her attention on Professor McGonagall but the faint lump in her side seemed to burn into her, forcing her to read the note. She strongly fought the urge to read it, yet it seemed that the longer she stared absentmindedly into space, the more she lost the battle. Maria shot her hand up into the air.

"Yes, Miss Adams?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"May I use the restroom?" Maria asked super-sweetly.

Professor McGonagall gave an impatient wave of her hand which meant that she could go. Maria bolted out of her seat and strode out of the room quickly.

The crumpled-up note residing in her pocket accompanied her as she trotted through the empty corridors. She ran, as fast as she could, stopping to a walk as she passed the open doors of classrooms, to the girl's bathroom. She reached one, quickly ran to a vacant stall, and locked the door, just to make sure it was private.

She anxiously dug inside her pocket. Being exceptionally careful not to rip it, Maria unfolded the note. With surprisingly trembling fingers, she smoothed out the yellow surface on her leg. Mysteriously familiar writing scrawled the surface in acid green ink.

_Maria,_

_Meet me in the Great Hall after dinner on this Wednesday. 7:30. The end of the Gryffindor table by the statue of Embeth the Envious. Don't bring anyone._

_Ron_

Maria reread the short note several times. The writing was so- _recognizable_. She knew it from somewhere, she knew it. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

She read it more. Her eyes seemed to caress the words as she scanned them, soaking in every detail. It was like someone else had written that note. But Maria didn't care at the moment; she was relishing over the fact that maybe, just maybe, she could get answers to the whole confusing Ron thing!

As Maria walked unhurriedly back to class, the note still clutched in her hand, she racked her brain for where she had seen that writing. Her thoughts were interrupted when she reached the classroom and automatically snapped her head up, shoving the note into her cloak.

"May I ask, Miss Adams, why you have taken seven minutes?" Professor McGonagall questioned, holding a bowtie.

"Peeves was throwing things at me in the lavatory," she quickly lied, taking a seat next to Rosa.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows skeptically but then muttered, "Albus should've gotten rid of him ages ago…"

"So what're we doin'?" Maria said gleefully to Rosa, who was transforming her black silk bowtie into a glossy, scrumptious chocolate truffle.

"Bowties to truffles. These things taste really good," Rosalind replied, disregarding Maria's unusual happiness.

Maria noticed there were chunks taken out of the bowtie. She let out a laugh and picked up her own bowtie, successfully converting it into a shiny dark truffle.

……………..

Maria's burning anticipation seemed to vaguely show. During Keid, Rosa, and Maria's free period (Julia was in Ancient Runes), Keid and Rosa gossiped while Maria sat rereading the note, again and again. This was strange, because Maria was usually the one with the gossip. All throughout Defense Against the Dark Arts, she didn't do anything-not the list of counter jinxes, or the homework. All she thought about was the note, and why Ron wanted to see her.

Tuesday.

As Maria sipped burning hot peppermint tea in the Great Hall at breakfast time and buttering her croissant, she noticed that Ron was absent from the table. His two friends were there, though, as usual. She wondered if he was sick, or if something had happened to him. It seemed that she saw Ron everywhere before-in the corridors, during free periods, and in the common room. It was so strange, she thought, and come to think of it, she hadn't seen him at all since she had gotten his note.

Hermione and Harry were talking in low voices, sitting across from each other. She 'accidentally' dropped her knife and went to retrieve it, hoping to pick up some of the conversation.

"-could not be able to change back, it's two years old-"

"-expelled if they find out-"

"-what if someone sees-"

"-shouldn't have done it-"

"-their choice…-"

"-but the deal-"

"-think he meant-"

"-stupid-"

"-pathetic, there are plenty of ways-"

Maria popped her head up from under the table. Figuring they were talking about Ron, she tried to put together what they were talking about. He was doing someone illegal or against the rules. She just hoped he wouldn't get caught, whatever he was doing. She needed to talk to him! A deal…what did that mean?

Only catching bits and pieces of the conversation forced Maria's brain into overdrive. She was never good at puzzles, and this was definitely a problem.

Wednesday.

_BONG! _The clock struck loudly. It was seven o'clock. Maria jumped as the sound shook her whole body. She hadn't slept a wink last night and instead reread the note by the light of the candle on her nightstand. She had her head buried in her arms at the end of the Gryffindor, falling in and out of sleep. She was exhausted, but with a little bit of makeup you could hardly tell. Maria hadn't seen Ron, Hermione, or Harry all day, and was almost glad. Butterflies danced in her stomach all day, and now she thought her heart was up in her throat. Keid and Julia were already finished dinner and had left Maria; they had a History of Magic essay due tomorrow and had to start sometime. Rosalind was in the library, _Probably checking out ten books_, Maria thought.

She checked her watch. It was 7:14. Maria picked at her Sheppard's pie and looked around. Ron wasn't anywhere in the Great Hall, but it was a good time to meet someone. Most people had finished supper, and others that were in there usually worked on tough homework with their friends, or were reading. They didn't really pay attention to the others around them.

7:19. Quite a few Ravenclaws and Slytherins filed out, leaving only three Gryffindors, two Slytherins, seven Hufflepuffs, and four Ravenclaws. It was quite deserted at the tables, and Maria couldn't remember a time when she had seen it emptier. Who would want to stay until seven thirty anyway? It was dark out already, and there was plenty of homework to be done, whoever wanted to do it this early.

7:27. Just three minutes to go, Maria thought nervously. Ron _still_ wasn't in the Great Hall, and it was almost seven thirty.

Maria saw a red head entering the Great Hall, but as her head snapped around, she saw it was a third year girl joining another blond girl at the Gryffindor table. She sighed.

7:31. And then he came in. Maria's head was buried in her folded arms, about to fall asleep, when someone came and tapped her shoulder gently.

………….

"Ron!" Maria exclaimed as she looked up at his face. He was smiling gently at the tired Maria.

"Hi Maria. Please follow me," he said kindly to her. His voice seemed _deeper_. He took her hand and led her out of the Great Hall and along the deserted corridors.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but he simply looked at her and kept walking.

"Here," he said as they reached an abandoned classroom. Stacks of desks and dilapidated wooden chairs stood against the wall, dusty and several broken. He smiled.

Maria was perplexed. Why were they in an empty classroom?

"Why are we here?" she asked, with a tone of worry in her voice.

"I have to ask you something," came Ron's reply.

"Ok, then, ask me."

"Just a minute."

"What?" Maria was now extremely confused. "Just ask me now!"

But there was something happening to Ron that made Maria want to be sick. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a huge gasp.


End file.
